A variety of therapies, such as neurostimulation and pharmaceutical therapies, e.g., drugs, may be delivered to a patient to treat chronic or episodic pain. Examples of neurostimulation therapies used to treat pain are transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS), percutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (PENS), peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), deep brain stimulation (DBS), cortical stimulation (CS), and peripheral nerve field stimulation (PNFS). Examples of drugs used to treat pain are opioids, cannabinoids, local anesthetics, baclofen, adenosine and alpha-blockers.
PNS, SCS, DBS, CS, and PNFS are typically delivered by an implantable medical device (IMD). An IMD delivers neurostimulation therapy via electrodes, which are typically coupled to the IMD by one or more leads. The number and positions of the leads and electrodes is largely dependent on the type or cause of the pain, and the type of neurostimulation delivered to treat the pain.